


Bruce and I, are a we, an us. A thing.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Cooks, Do I have enough tag?, F/M, Howard Stark A+ parenting, Hulk is sadly absent, I don't know fam, I made some Brucky content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pepper Potts knows everything, Samsteve are the worst, Science Bros, Shuri is the smartest, They all bond, Why do I love rare pairs?, frienship fic, no beta we die like men, slow burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Bruce and Bucky are confused. But not really. Steve is oblivious but Sam loves him anyway. Everybody else is an idiot. Except for Pepper and Natasha. Of course. Ned is adorable. And Tony definitely adopted the baby science bros' because they're free babysitters. Also, Bruce cooks and it's important. Somehow. Loki also toys with people's emotions thanks to Shakespeare. Overall, the Avengers are a messy Jigsaw.





	Bruce and I, are a we, an us. A thing.

"Bruce..." A masculine voice whispered, entering the room.

The good doctor slowly sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Buck?" He asked, tempted to turn the light on.

"Yes, it's me." The voice answered, growing closer. The scientist couldn't help but smile fondly as the bed dipped toward his feet.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

The super soldier pressed his lips against his lover's in a chaste kiss. "I wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

Bruce laughed. "That much I figured. Why the change of plans?" He asked, tugging on the hair tie that held Bucky's mane in a man bun.

The other male growled, lowly but appreciatively. "Watching Sam and Steve make heart eyes at each other. It was painful." He answered before leaning into the other male's space.

Bruce laughed, running his fingers through the other male's hair. "They still haven't figured it out?" He asked, amused. The frustrated hum of agreement he got was answer enough.

"Can't believe Steve would call me dense." He spoke, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"You're sweaty." Bruce commented. "It's definitely not a turn on." The trained assassin laughed, running his nose along the other male's neck, taking in the familiar scent. Something discreet, yet always there, spicy enough to be noticeable and sweet enough to feel familiar, welcomed. Always.

"But I know, showers are..."

Bruce laughed at the words. "Nice try soldier, but you're on your own. I need to be up early tomorrow. Tony wants to show me one of his—"

Bucky pulled away. "Tony, of course."

That made Bruce frown. He moved to the side to turn his bed lamp on. "What about Tony?"

The soldier shook his head. "Nothing. There genuinely is nothing wrong with Tony. He fixed my arm. Forgave me and Steve. Took you in when you needed someone and build us all a place we could call ours. It'd be ungrateful and crazy to believe that there is anything wrong about Tony."

That made Bruce laugh. "There are many, many, many, things wrong with Tony. Trust me. But his issues just don't stop him to be that great. Or at least, great enough to make up for every single one of them. He's pretty awesome just for that fact alone." Tony put things together, fixed them, perfected them, so he wouldn't have to work on himself. Yet accomplishes an incredible work everyday and stealthily becomes a better person. It was very noble because it was not really intended but completely ingenuous. Bruce considered it fascinating to witness.

Bucky nodded, tight lipped. He genuinely wanted to like Tony. Because Tony was great. In many ways Tony was solar. Attractive, seducing, warm and comforting and so dire. Whereas Bucky was lunar. Changing, dependable, mysterious and misunderstood. Most of the time, the soldier even found it in himself to genuinely like the engineer. He'd laugh at the joke he understood, even appreciated to brainstorm with him when it came to mission. And the amount of tactfulness and care Tony had shown him when it came to his arm was unexpected but appreciated. Really. There were some instances though. Distilled every now and then. Where he'd feel something tugging at his guts. Something ugly and uncalled for that never found itself justified but was still there. Bucky didn't quite settle for a name on that something, afraid of the implications it could have. He'd been the one who had wanted to keep his thing with Bruce under wraps. The scientist seemed to revel in his privacy so it hadn't been too difficult.

"You're right." Bucky chuckled before moving closer to the bed again. He pressed a kiss to Bruce's slightly parted lips, willing the other man's confusion and worry away."I really need a shower." He added, smirking before making a show of taking his shirt off. Because no matter what Bruce said about being sweaty and dirty, the good doctor appreciated the sight of such a body, at any given time. Noticing the slight reddening of Bruce's cheeks and how his heart picked up, Bucky felt pretty satisfied with himself. He threw his shirt at the good doctor and headed out.

Bruce removed the shirt from his face and bit his bottom lip, watching his lover go. "Stupidly handsome old man..." He mumbled to himself, before shaking his head. The scientist turned the light off and let himself fall back into his pillow, letting out a frustrated sigh.

~*~

When Bruce walked into the Avengers' shared space the following morning, he found Steve and Sam cooking and giggling. Choosing not to interrupt the moment, he slowly retreated, stumbling right into Tony who was desperate for a coffee refill. The engineer steadied his friend and chuckled. "We can both be glad this was empty." He commented. "Now tell me why you were sneaking out exactly ?" He asked. "Are Bucky and Natasha finally doing the devil's tango?" He peered over Bruce's shoulder, trying to discreetly gauge his reaction. "Pepper would hate for it to happen in our kitchen." He added, snickering.

Bruce had frowned but remained silent. He blinked at his friend, face merely a few inches away from Tony who was looking straight ahead at Sam and Steve, a fond expression on his face. "What makes you say that?"

Tony's attention shifted back on Bruce's face. "Say what?" He asked, completely unbothered by the proximity. The two had grown used to each other's presence and Tony regularly peered over Bruce's shoulder out of curiosity or moved in his space. Bruce figured he simply needed reassurance people were still palpably there. So he didn't mind much either. Felt good to feel wanted right where you were.

"The Bucky and Natasha thing..."

Tony chuckled, a little too amused. "Have you missed the fact that they're both two super hot, super trained assassins and you know there's this whole Redroom thing to bond over?" Bruce nodded. It, well, it did make sense. And it could explain why Bucky wanted to keep their 'thing' private. Noticing a shift in his friend's attitude, Tony turned his whole body to face Bruce. "You okay there, buddy? I know you and Natasha had a thing a while ago but I didn't think you were still hung up on her..." He paused, giving Bruce the room to say something. Nothing came. He sighed and went on. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I'm still working on the whole picking up on social cues thing."

Bruce smiled fondly at his friend. "It's okay, Tony."

The engineer seemed unconvinced. "You sure bud? Want to hug it out?" He asked, opening his arms. Bruce chuckled and pulled his friend into a hug. Only because he knew that Tony probably needed it just as much as him. 

And that's how Clint, Natasha and Bucky found them. "You're blocking the way between food and I, Stark. It's dangerous." Clint commented, making the two men separate.

Tony chuckled. "I've got a Hulk by my side, you really wanna talk about danger Merida?"

Clint grinned and glanced at the redhead. "Have you heard that Natasha? I'm a Disney Princess now." He wrapped an arm around her neck. "So all you shall serve me, peasants!" One glare from the redhead and Clint cleared his throat. "I meant, all of them. You're the Cassandra to my Rapunzel."

Tony snickered, only person who got the reference outside of Clint and Natasha. "What? I have a daughter too." The engineer pointed out and shrugged. "Besides, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure is actually pretty decent." He moved toward the kitchen, ignoring Sam and Steve to get to the coffee machine.

"We made a potato salad." Steve said, grinning brightly.

"Aww, hell no, Karen. I, made a potato salad." Sam corrected. "And I stopped Steve from adding raisins so you're welcome. All of you." He added, grinning. Steve pouted. Bruce brought a hand to his face to hide his giggling. Tony and Clint's mouth were hidden behind their cup as they snickered. Natasha was stealing potatoes from the plate and Sam didn't dare to stop her.

As for Bucky, well, he wrapped an arm around Steve's neck and pulled him close. "It's okay, Stevie. The rest of us, mortals, are really glad you're not completely perfect."

The blond glanced at his best friend, a fond smile on his face. "Idiot." Bucky smiled, pleased with himself. Sam heaved a soft sigh before glancing at Bruce who had a similar expression on his face. The good doctor shot him a kind smile. Both knew they couldn't grasp the bond between the two nor even manage to rivalise, so they simply didn't try.

Sam had found out about Bruce's crush on Bucky before the scientist had. Bruce, Sam and Rhodey had been having tea, talking about soldiers' PTSD and its impact on veterans' physiology for Bruce's next study. Bucky's hypothetical example came up an awful lot for it to be a coincidence. Rhodey had noticed too, just kept it silent. Because he knew, Bruce was a private man. Sam, on the other hand had cornered Bruce on his lab later about it, because he deeply needed a confident about his own crush on Steve. The two had spent a good afternoon in the lab talking about it.

Clint cleared his throat. "I'll have the salad before Natasha finishes it." He spoke, and she threw a potato at him. He deftly caught it in his mouth. "Yep, Steve definitely did not cook that." The archer commented. Sam chuckled.

"Can we all stop talking about my cooking skills and simply eat the food I helped cooking ?" Everyone eagerly nodded. Natasha fixed a plate for Clint and then one for her before moving out of the way. People moved in and out of the kitchen, adding eggs or meat to their dish before moving out of the way. Steve and Bucky went last, out of habit. They could live on little by now. Though they absolutely no longer needed to. It was just imprinted in them. Bruce and Sam made it their respective mission to make sure they had an appropriate calories intake. It was difficult but gratifying task. And Bruce was getting the hang of it, after spending so long with Tony. Though, to be honest, the billionaire had been a lot more healthy now that he was a father. Morgan really did have a positive impact on him.

"When will Wanda and Vision return from their trip again ?" Steve still struggled a bit with the fact that she was dating a super advanced robot. But Vision was a good soul.

"In five days." Tony answered, sounding an awful lot like a proud dad. He shot his science bro' an amused glanced. "Our beautiful baby boy."

Bruce shook his head. "Sometimes you worry me."

Tony brought a hand to his chest, in faux hurt. "No child support, nor alimony yet he finds room to criticize my parenting. Unbelievable!" Bruce his his face behind his hands.

"Something is terribly wrong with you." Natasha commented.

"And you found that out today?" Sam asked.

"Arh, arh. Don't try Wilson. I'm the funny one around here." Tony said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Clint frowned. "I thought I was the funny one." Bucky snorted. "Well, you surely aren't the funny one, Barnes." The archer grumbled.

"Never claimed to be, buddy."

Natasha grinned. "Buck definitely is the sexy one." He winked at her.

"Agree to disagree here, Natasha. Steve is twice as sexy." Bruce spoke, grinning.

"Oh definitely." Sam agreed.

Tony blinked. "Can't believe no one has mentioned my name yet." He spoke, earning blank stares. "Unbelievable!"

Bruce laughed. "You're the sexiest for me, bro."

Tony smiled. "Bro..." He brought a hand to his heart.

Clint face palmed. "And those are the brightest mind of the century ?"

Sam huffed. "Making heart eyes at each other right in front ofmy salad..."

Clint snorted. "And after all this mushiness, I need to brush my teeth to save myself from cavities."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna hit the gym." He stood up.

"I'll come with." Natasha promptly got on her feet, making the super soldier grin.

~*~ 

"Your boyfriend really gotta be blind or something." Tony commented as he and Bruce worked in their shared lab.

The scientist looked up from his calculations, frowning a bit, startled. "Who?"

Tony snorted. "Your boyfriend. The broody soldier?"

Bruce chuckled. "I'm not dating Rhodey."

Tony rolled his eyes. "My intelligence would feel insulted if I didn't knew how bad you protect your own privacy."

Bruce sighed. "How long have you known?"

Tony hummed a few seconds, thoughtful. "Remember that morning you came in whistling one morning a few weeks ago?" Bruce nodded. "Well, I got the tune stuck in my head but couldn't figure the name. I started to whistle it too. When Barnacle Boy stopped by for his arm, he started to whistle along. So I asked him the name of the song. Funny thing, he couldn't tell me what it was, but he remembered you whistling it since you'd woken up."

Bruce furrowed his brows. "So what?"

Tony grinned. "You were with me all morning as soon as you left your room."

"I'll give it to you, you're one clever man, Tony."

The billionaire snorted. "Well, I don't have 7 PhDs, but I am, a genius too."

Bruce grinned. "You'll keep it private, right? I don't think Bucky is ready for it to be out in the open."

Tony rose an eyebrow. "Yet?" The gamma expert hesitated for a few seconds, then silently nodded. "Are you sure you're okay with that, Bruce?" The scientist nodded again. "If he ever does anything and I do mean anything that makes you uncomfortable or sad. I will dig out my father's notes and find a way to truly hurt him."

The good doctor chuckled. "I know you will. Just like I know he won't."

Tony nodded. "Alright. My offer stands forever by the way. Just say the words."

Bruce patted his friend's shoulder before projecting his calculations and showing them to Tony. "I know engineering is more your thing but I think I understand bioelectricity well enough?" He spoke, doubt in his voice as Tony read through them.

"Shuri would be proud." Tony spoke before glancing at his friend. "I've been fiddling with her upgrades for a while, it's fascinating. My dad would be enraged. I love it."

~*~

"You know, I've been as obvious as possible, and I'm a little offended you still haven't told me." Natasha spoke, dodging one of Bucky's hit.

"Told you what?" He asked, jumping above the leg that aimed to swipe him off his feet.

"Told me about Bruce and you." She answered, managing to land a strong hit as he tried to recover from the shock.

"Whaaaat?" He asked, trying to feign shock.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm offended, Buck." He sighed, taking the hand she offered to help him up. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" She asked.

"Because it's awkward." Bucky answered.

She chuckled. "I'll give you that much. But still. I'm sure it's not the only reason."

The super soldier sighed. "A while ago, I told Bruce that I wanted to keep us a secret. He eagerly accepted and never asked for more. So I figured he liked it like that." He shrugged.

Natasha nodded. "Bruce does appreciate his privacy. But I'm sure if you simply talked about it with him, he'd change his mind."

Bucky nodded. "I just, might."

She smiled. "Good. The both of you deserve better."

~*~

"Sam!" Bruce called, entering the shared space. He knew the veteran spent his early afternoons there, watching tv until he'd go to a V.A meeting.

"Dr. Dr. Dr. Dr. Dr. Dr. Dr. Banner." The ex-soldier answered before letting out a chuckle as the other plopped next to him with little grace.

"I think I might be able to help you out. It's actually Tony's idea but, it's not the worse he's ever had?"

Sam frowned. "What's the idea?" He asked, unsure.

"Well, you see..." Bruce started to blush. "You know what? It's very silly actually... Maybe we should both forget it..."

Sam chuckled. "Tony suggested we make the super soldiers jealous? Yeah, I've considered it before but Steve doesn't get jealous. Just overly supportive." He let out a soft sigh.

"That would've been terribly awkward if we'd try anyway. I'm genuinely awful when it comes to flirting."

Sam grinned. "Please, Bruce, give me your best line."

The doctor shook his head. "You really don't wanna hear it."

His friend's grin widened. "But now I do."

Bruce before smiling a bit. "With, with that ch-chemistry between us, I could really see myself periodically doing you on a table."

The soldier snorted. "Wow. I'm..." He laughed. "It's very you." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, beetroot red. "Have you considered something more obvious? Like a good old, there might be an infinite amount of numbers but I could see myself settling for the seven digits of your phone? Or something ?"

Bruce blinked. "That's, that's pretty good." He admitted and laughed.

"Well, I did my fair share of flirting in the past."

The good doctor nodded, having little difficulty to see his friend as a charmer. "I only dated once. Her name was Betty. She was beautiful." That made Sam smile in a very fond, encouraging manner. Bruce never talked much about his past. So when he did, Sam believed it was important to listen. "She was, is. She is, beautiful, intelligent and incredibly caring. I was extremely lucky she was interested in spending some of her time with me." Hit with a certain nostalgia, Bruce heaved a sigh that betrayed a bone deep exhaustion. "But things changed and her father... Well, let's say that he stood in the way."

Sam nodded, knowing better than to press. He brought a hand to Bruce's knee and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't give up on your own happiness Bruce. The past is always tense. But the future perfect."

The scientist smiled. "Zadie Smith?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. Heard it in Black Lightning." That made the two men chuckle.

"Am I interrupting something ?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. The blond was sweaty, cheeks reddened and a shirt two sizes too small clinging onto his body.

Bruce shook his head, face reddening a bit. "Not at all. No."

Steve frowned. "... Really?" Bruce shot Sam a glance.

The chocolate skinned male nodded. "Everything's alright, Cap. Promise."

Steve nodded and moved toward the kitchen to get some water. Bruce believed it was the moment to retreat, leaving the two alone. "So, what were you guys talking about?" Steve asked, moving closer to the living room.

"Something personal." Sam answered.

"Oh." Came the blond's reply.

"What?"

Steve shrugged. "I just didn't knew Bruce and you were close enough to talk about 'personal stuffs' is all."

Sam frowned. "What does that mean?"

Another shrug. "Nothing. Just that the only person Bruce is really closed to, is Stark."

Sam chuckled. "Oh you'd be shocked."

Steve's turn to frown. "What does that mean?"

Sam's turn to offer a careless shrug. "Nothing."

Steve seemed to pause, thinking for a few seconds. Sure he'd noticed the glances that held conversations and private smiles between the two but he hardly believed Bruce was Sam's type. Could it be...? "Are you... Involved with... Well, Bruce?" He asked. To satisfy a dark curiosity. And because he'd noticed the way Bucky would look at Bruce. And that wouldn't end well for anyone.

"And what if I was?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing. Just..." Steve sighed and sat next to Sam. "I know someone —well, two someones but it wasn't the moment for admissions. Apparently he'd missed his shot— who'd be heartbroken if it was the case. So please, if it is, tell me, tell me now."

Sam frowned. "I..."

The blond sighed. "Actually don't." Steve didn't want to know if it was the case. For now, it was a maybe. And he wasn't quite sure to be ready to face a certitude. So he stood up and left. Sam remained silent.

~*~

"Buck, buddy, I have some bad news..." Steve spoke, entering his best friend's room. He carefully closed the door behind him. The other male had been dressing up, after a post training shower.

"Me too, Natasha is a monster of some sort. She left me sore everywhere." Steve chuckled but it sounded a little hollow. "Alright, Stevie. What's the big bad news?" He asked, growing serious.

"I think, I'm not sure or anything, but I have a pretty good intuition that Bruce and Sam are having a thing of some sort. I'm sorry pal. I saw the way you look at Bruce and I just thought I should be the one telling you..."

Bucky tried his hardest to keep a straight face and fight his amusement. "What makes you say that?" He asked, trying to figure out how his best friend could've gotten it so wrong.

"Well, I saw the two earlier today. They looked very close... And I've noticed the glances! And-and the smiles!"

Bucky nodded. "Okay."

Steve frowned. "You're not sad or mad or...?"

"Worse?" James chuckled. "Steve, I've been seeing Bruce for months. I feel like I'd know if he had a thing for Sam."

The blond's eyes comically widened. "What?"

Bucky laughed. "Yeah, buddy. It's been a while. I was planning to tell everyone soon, anyway. Just needed to ask Bruce first." Steve nodded, stun to silence.

~*~

Bucky decided dinner was the best time. Bruce was cooking tonight so everybody would be there. Including Thor with whom Bruce regularly communicated thanks to a device Stark invented just for them. Sneaking into the kitchen, he knew would be empty except for one scientist, the soldier grinned, knowing that even if Bruce didn't acknowledge him, chances were he'd picked up on Bucky's scent. Heightened senses. Only thing they all got from the serum. Hulk got most of it but a very few perks did extend to Bruce. "Don't you dare, sergeant." The scientist spoke, sensing the other male grow closer, as he skillfully sliced an eggplant.

"You're no fun." Bucky answered, making Bruce fondly roll his eyes.

"I'm cooking, I'm busy."

Bucky sighed, stealing a dice of mozzarella. "Alright." He leant an elbow against the sink, silently observing Bruce for a few seconds. Waiting 'till he was done with the knife to speak again, the super soldier cleared his throat. "I think we should tell everyone. About us."

Bruce stilled. "You do?"

Bucky felt himself deflate a bit. "Well, yes, unless you don't, we, we, we could keep it a secret, if that's what you— humph." Bruce pressed his lips against the other male's, hard before pulling away, face. "Warn a man, first, will you?" Bucky spoke before wetting his bottom lip, smiling.

"I don't know, I think startled is a good look on you, Buck. Don't see it often." Bruce answered, reaching for the half of an onion.

"Bruce..."

The scientist looked up, brows slightly furrowed. "Mhmm ?"

The super soldier cupped his lover's face and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. A swipe of his tongue on Bruce's bottom lip and the kiss was deepened for several long seconds before Bucky pulled away. "Nothing. I just think you look good when you're startled." He smiled and whistled his way out of the kitchen.

"Stupidly handsome old man..." Bruce mumbled and shook his head.

Merely minutes later, Sam slipped in. "Bruce!" He called, excitedly. "For some reason, it's you, dude."

Bruce furrowed his brows. "Me what?"

Sam grinned. "You, you make Steve jealous."

Bruce giggled. "Right."

Sam smiled. "I'm serious dude. I think it's because he knows ans values you. Makes you more of a threat, I suppose." Sam hypothesized.

"I think it's because I live here, so he'd have to see you with me." Bruce proposed, adding spice to his dish.

"I like my version better." The soldier argued before stealing a mozarella dice.

"What is up with you people and mozzarella?" Bruce asked, getting a chuckle.

"I'll be out of your hair, Brucie Bear." Sam said. Bruce fondly rolled his eyes at the nickname usually only used by Tony.

~*~

"Is the food ready?" Steve asked Sam when he walked out of the kitchen.

Sam shrugged. "No idea." He answered.

"You were in there for a while though..." The blond said, narrowing his eyes.

"It really wasn't that long. And we were talking." Sam answered, frowning back.

"About ?" Steve asked.

"Why you askin' Cap?" Sam shot back.

"What's going on there ?" Tony asked, leaning into Bucky's space.

The super soldier was watching the two idiots glare at one another. "They're communicating." Bucky answered, grinning a bit. Tony turn his face to look at him. He blinked at the amused expression. Then his face softened and he smiled too. Not at the situation. But at Bucky's face. He'd just... He'd seen something there. The sergeant furrowed his brows and glanced at Tony. Seeing the smile, he tentatively offered one back. That probably was as much approval from one another as they'd get.

When the two focused back on Sam and Steve, they were making out. "Oh come on!" Tony called. That made the two separate.

"What?" Sam asked, while Steve stood a little shellshocked.

"I made a bet with Clint, if you'd waited three more days I would've won!"

Steve frowned. "You bet on us?"

Tony nodded. "Getting together ? Uh yes. Just three more days. Laura and Clint would've been the one taking the kids to Disney World if you'd waited three more days!"

Sam chuckled. "Serves you right for betting on us." He told Tony, who stuck his tongue out.

"Does Pepper even know about that bet?" Steve asked, hands on his hips. Tony's whole face seemed to change as the realization hit him. That made the three trained soldiers grin.

"What have you super gramps done to Stark?" Clint asked, entering the room with Natasha by his side.

"He just lost a bet he hadn't talked to Pepper about." Bucky informed.

Clint jumped, fist bumping the air. "YES!" Natasha rose an eyebrow. "Tony and Pepper are taking the kids to Disney World! Imagine. Laura and I, just the two of us, for a full week." He smiled brightly.

"I'd rather not." The redhead answered, smiling a bit.

As if on cue, a tall, blond man with a hammer landed on the landing runway adapted to him. After having Thor crash through his window with his hammer, not twice but three times, Tony decided to do something about it. As the Asgardian entered the room, so did Bruce, to announce that dinner would be ready in a couple of minutes. "BRUCE!" Thor spoke loudly, rushing to his friend. The scientist smiled fondly. The blond pulled him into a hug and Bruce lifted him up, to several people's surprise. Thor giggled. "It's good to see you again, Banner." He gave his friend a final squeeze, Bruce's face significantly reddening before they let go of one another. "Clint! It's good to see you again, old friend! How is your delightful family?" The demigod inquired.

"Good." Clint answered unexpectedly monosyllabic, still a little amazed at how easily Bruce had picked up Thor.

Thor smiled. "Good." He echoed. "Stark son!" He held out a hand to shake.

"It's good to see you again, Point Break."

Thor chuckled. "Darcy made Valkyrie and I watch that movie. And I must say that my hair are much, much better. Also, Loki claims his friend Edward De Vere probably wrote most of Shakespeare's work. So Shakespeare in the park is vastly inaccurate."

Tony frowned. "You get my references now?"

Thor smiled proudly. "Had some time to catch up in New Asgard. Darcy believes it is of the utmost importance to have binging fridays and free sundays." The engineer slightly shook his head, chuckling. "Captain." Thor shook Steve's hand. "The Falcon." He moved to Sam. "It's good to see you too, White Wolf." Bucky frowned a bit at the nickname only used in Wakanda. "Ah yes, my apologies. I often met with T'Challa following the years we both lost our fathers. It helped. And he mostly referred to you as such, saying you'd pick a name that would belong to yourself once you'd wake up."

The sergeant nodded, smiling tentatively. "It's Bucky."

Thor nodded. "Then I shall call you so." Thor moved to stand before Natasha. "My favorite honorary Valkyrie." She smiled at him. He smiled back. Then shot Bruce a glance. "So what have you cooked this time, old friend? You know, Andhrimnir has been pulling his hair out trying to figure out what you put in his boar stuffing to make it so particular."

Bruce giggled. "Is it safe to drive a god mad?"

Thor smiled fondly. "Andhrimnir is a gentle soul, surely he would never harm a mortal." Bruce nodded.

The doors of the elevator opened themselves, revealing Pepper with Ned, Peter and Morgan who was perched on the teen's shoulders. "Hope we're not late." The woman spoke, kicking off her shoes before she moved toward Tony to peck her husband's lips.

Tony smiled when she pulled away. "I missed you, like crazy." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She fondly rolled her eyes. "You only realized you missed me because Rhodey is out of town and Bruce won't humor you like he does."

Tony blinked. "Unbelievable! E tu Brute?!"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Quit the dramatic Stark and tell Pepper the good news!"

Tony huffed. "I guess I should..."

Pepper rubbed her right temple. "We're taking Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel to Disney World?" She turned toward Steve and Sam. "I'm really glad for you guys, it was about time."

Tony furrowed his brows. "You knew?"

She tilted her head to the side, ready to indulge him with the answer to an obvious question when her daughter intervened. "Mom knows everything!" Morgan spoke. "Can Peter come to Disney World?" She asked.

Tony glanced at the teen who was visibly embarrassed. "I don't, I don't want to impose, it's totally fine if I—"

"Nonsense. You can come. Ned too. And your aunt if you can convince her! The more the pair of eyes, the better!"

Clint nodded. "Oh definitely, you're gonna need all the pair of eyes you can get. Iron Army excluded, Stark."

Tony sighed. "That was only one time."

Clint narrowed his eyes. "You sent an Iron Legion to pick up my daughter from her driving lesson. She flew! In the sky! With no security belt!"

"And she loved it!" Tony argued.

"Beside the point!"

That's when a timer loudly rang, silencing the two. "Ah, I guess the dish's ready..." Bruce pointed out, heading toward the kitchen.

"Bruce wait!" Bucky stood in his way. "Might as well do it now, don't you think?" The scientist wearily glanced between their friends, then let out a long breath and nodded.

"Let's rip off that bandaid and get to the food." Tony commented.

Pepper lightly elbowed him. "Take your time guys." She spoke, encouragingly. Steve nodded, fingers laced with Sam who was smiling kindly. Bruce blinking, searching the faces of the people in the room. He realized something. That ground of mismatched, broken people hastily put back together had found a way to fit. Like a jigsaw made out of pieces from different puzzles, imperfect, weird, but oddly fitting and so satisfying because of that very fact. They were a colorful bunch for sure. Supportive of one another because at some point, they all would've needed just that and truly wanted to be that person who believes for someone else. That. And most seem to know. He shot a glance at Bucky, smiling and then nodded.

The soldier intertwined the fingers of his metallic hand with Bruce's who didn't react, aside from pressing closer and giving it a light squeeze. "I guess Bruce and I, are a we, an us. A thing."Bucky spoke and smiled. "We're... We're dating. Yes. That's it. We're a couple." Bruce laughed a bit and soon the others followed.

Except for a single, loud voice, "AHA! I KNEW IT!" Ned called, holding out his hand toward Peter. "Pay up Parker!"

The other teen fished in his back pocket for a wallet and handed Ned a single dollar. The philippino male smiled. "You're really lucky I love you, Leeds."

Ned smiled. "I know."


End file.
